


Sweetest Sorrow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It is said that parting is such sweet sorrow, but for whom? The living or the dead?





	Sweetest Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

The first chronological drabble in my _Ounce of Prevention_ series. I should note that this series started with drabbles but has evolved. I've just since played in the timeline. The drabbles, in order, are SWEETEST SORROW, AN OUNCE OF PREVENTION, RIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN, and FOLIE A DEUX. 

I've also written a full-length story based on these drabbles, UNEXPECTED-THREE LITTLE WORDS. 

* * *

 

_“Miss him? I Don’t miss him!”_  
  
Ron hadn’t heard Harry say that, but Colin had, and Colin gladly told him everything.  
  
If he wasn’t missed, then he wasn’t needed, loved, or probably even liked to begin with. He’d been nothing but a bumbling sidekick.   
  
He’d come into this world unnoticed; he could depart it unnoticed.

It wasn't as if anyone would care...  


Ron pressed the blade against his wrist and closed his eyes. 

“Ron, hurry up!” Fred suddenly called into the loo. “Charlie’s here. He can’t wait to see ya!”   


Ron was sure his brother’s words couldn’t be true, but he withdrew his blade. “Be right out.”  



End file.
